Mommy
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: KrisHo Sehun Child Yaoi Oneshoot ga bisa bikin summary jadi langsung di baca ajah ya.


Tittle : Mommy

Cast :

Kim Joonmyun a.k.a Suho

Wu Shin Xun a.k.a Sehun

Wu Yi fan a.k.a Kris

Etc other cast

Warning : KrisHo, Sehun Cild, Yaoi, Mpreng, Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.

Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja ^^

Don't like Don't read

No SIDER, No Bash.

Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.

Happy Reading XD

"Mommy." Sebuah teriakan menggema dengan kencangnya di sebuah pagi yang cerah, di rumah minimalis bertingkat dua.

"hahaha… Mommy, dad… hihihi Mommy… daddy geli hihihi." Seorang namja berwajah tampan yang berada di dapur pun langsung menghela nafasnya, setiap pagi di hari libur selalu seperti ini.

"kalian tidak ingin sarapan." Ucap Suho muncul di kamar bernuansa biru milik anaknya Sehun, namja tampan keturunan Korea Kanada yang masih bergelung dengan selimut akibat perbuatan ayahnya tersayang.

"ingin Mommy tapi daddy nakal, thehun tidak di izinkan bangun dali tempat tidul." Suho menatap tajam Kris, suaminya dan ayah dari Sehun membuat Kris terkekeh pelan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"oh come on Sehunnie kau sudah besar, mengapa mengadu pada Mommy eoh ?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil merengut kesal membuat Kris mengusak pelan rambut hitam Sehun.

Kris berjalan menuju keluar kamar Sehun, tak lupa mengecup pelan pipi Suho saat melewatinya.

"Morning sayang." Suho mendengus kesal karena Kris masih sempat sempatnya mengecupnya pelan.

"senyumlaah hari ini aku libur." Ucap Kris membuat Suho langsung tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa membuat Kris mengusak pelan rambut Suho dan langsung meninggalkan kamar anak mereka.

"segera mandi sayang, setelah itu kita bertemu di meja makan." Teriak Suho sambil menghampiri ranjang Sehun yang masih merajuk akibat perlakuan sang ayah.

"baik Nyonya Wu." Suho terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kris yang masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Mommy memangnya hali ini kita akan kemana ?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"kau inginnya kita kemana ? Daddy berjanji mengajak jalan jalan tapi terserah Hunnie mau kemana ?" mata Sehun berbinar imut membuat Suho terkekeh, Sehun anak laki laki berusia lima tahun yang sangat Suho sayangi.

Karena kelahiran Sehun membuat semuanya berubah, awal cerita pernikahan Suho dan Kris tidak lah berjalan mulus sebagaimana mestinya.

Kedua orangtua Kris dan Suho sama sekali tidak mengizinkan pernikahan mereka.

Dan sampai pada akhirnya mereka menikah di Kanada tanpa di hadiri keluarga dan hanya di hadiri teman teman dekat mereka, setelah satu tahun menikah suatu keajaiban muncul tanpa Suho dan Kris ketahui Suho hamil.

Suho dan Kris sangat menjaga dan menyayangi kandungan Suho membuat mereka sangat menyayangi Sehun saat Sehun lahir dan membuat kedua keluarga yang menentang pun jadi merestui dan mulai menerima pernikahan mereka.

Jadilah Suho sangat menyayangi Sehun melebih apapun, bahkan hidupnya sendiri.

"Thehun ingin ke lotte world, kita ke Pololo Palk Mommy." Teriak Sehun membuat Suho sadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"benarkah ? kalau begitu Sehunnie mandi." Suho langsung menggendong Sehun untuk turun dari ranjang nya dan menggiringnya kedalam kamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam kamar Sehun.

"Mommy, Thehun menyayangi Mommy." Suho terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Mommy juga menyayangi Sehun, tetap menjadi Sehun mommy yang lucu dan patuh ne." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengecup pelan pipi mulus Suho.

#####

"Daddy." Kris yang sedang membaca koran pagi pun menoleh kearah Sehun yang sudah rapi membuat Kris mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"kau mau kemana ?" Senyum Sehun langsung hilang saat Kris mengatakan dengan sangat meyakinkan membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mommy bilang kita akan jalan jalan dad ?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah yang sudah berubah sendu membuat Kris harus menahan senyumnya melihat sifat Sehun yang lebih cengeng dari biasanya.

"kita tidak akan kemana pun Hunnie, ganti baju mu untuk apa dirumah pakai baju sebagus itu eoh ?" ucap Kris tegas membuat Sehun merengutkan wajahnya dan matanya berkaca kaca.

"Mommy…" teriakan Sehun membuat Suho menghela nafasnya, kakinya melangkah menghampiri dua malaikatnya dengan dua piring di tangannya.

"nasi atau roti ?"

"roti saja sayang, buatkan aku kopi ne." Suho mengangguk kan kepalanya menuju Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"aigoo sudah tampan kenapa menangis ?" Suho mengangkat Sehun untuk duduk di kursi khusus sambil membenarkan letak kemeja Sehun, ya kini Sehun sedang menggunakan kemeja dan celana panjang tak lupa sepatu yang sudah di pakaikan Suho sejak dari kamarnya.

"mommy bilang kita akan jalan jalan tapi daddy bilang kita tidak akan kemanapun." Ucap Sehun sambil menangis kecil, Sehun berusaha untuk menahan tangisnnya tapi gagal karena satu bulir air mata sudah meluncur dari mata tajamnya.

"Sehun ingin Nasi goreng buatan Mommy atau Roti panggang." Tanya Suho mengabaikan wajah cemberut Sehun, Suho menghapus jejak air mata Sehun dan tersenyum kearah Sehun, "Sehun laki laki yang kuat jadi tidak boleh menangis lagi." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil menahan tangisnya.

"janji ?" ucap Suho sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya kearah Sehun, Sehun menganggukan dan menautkan keliking nya dengan kelingking Suho.

"janji Mommy." Suho mengusak pelan rambut Sehun dan tersenyum, "Thehun mau loti sepelti daddy, Mommy." Suho kembali tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipi Sehun.

Suho kembali dengan roti dengan selai coklat yang sama dengan milik Kris lalu di berikan pada Sehun, " Mommy aku ingin susu putih." Ucap Sehun sambil memandang Kris yang tersenyum, Sehun mendengus kesal melihat kearah Kris.

"ini untuk Tuan Muda Wu, agar tumbuh menjadi namja tampan dan kuat, seperti siapa ?" tanya Suho membuat Sehun menatap Suho dan Kris bergantian, lalu tersenyum hangat pada Suho.

"sepelti Mommy and Daddy." Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kris membuat Kris terkekeh ringan membuat Suho yang menyadari itu langsung mencubit pelan pipi Kris.

"jangan menggoda anakmu terus terusan Kris." Ucap Suho membuat Kris menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Suho.

"naah sekarang habiskan sarapan kalian."

#####

"hoaaaa… lihat daddy kita mathuk kethana ayo." Teriak Sehun dalam genggaman Kris, Kris menoleh kearah Suho yang membawa dua tas lumayan besar membuat Kris menatap prihatin Suho.

"Sehunnie dengan Mommy saja ya, Daddy akan menyusul." Sehun menatap heran Kris yang sedang menghampiri Suho.

"biar aku yang bawa tas itu sayang." Kris mengambil alih kedua tas itu lalu memanggil Sehun untuk mendekat, Sehun kecil yang memang penurut pun menghampiri Kris dan Suho.

"terimakasih Kris."

"jangan seperti itu." Suho tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk memasuki Pororo Park.

Mereka mengantri cukup lama membuat Sehun kecil bosan, Suho yang melihat Sehun mulai gelisah pun menyejajarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun.

"kenapa lama thekali mommy ?" Suho terkekeh dan langsung mengendong Sehun yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut mode on.

Suho menunjuk antrian yang panjang di belakang mereka membuat Sehun semakin cemberut dan nyaris menangis.

"kau sudah berjanji pada Mommy apa eum ?"

"Thehun tidak akan menangis Mommy." Suho tersenyum lalu menunjuk antrian di depannya, sebentar lagi barisan mereka akan memasuki pororo park.

"sebentar lagi giliran kita, kalau Sehunnie menangis ahjussi itu tidak akan mengizinkan Sehunnie untuk masuk." Jelas Suho sambil menunjuk petugas pemeriksa ticket yang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"jinjja ?" tanya Sehun sambil menaikan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung.

"jinjja, maka dari itu Sehunnie jangan menangis… semua nya mengantri seperti Sehun kalau Sehun menangis Sehun tidak akan di ajak main oleh mereka."

"baiklaah Thehun tidak akan menangis lagi Mommy." Suho tersenyum dan Kris yang berada di belakang mereka pun tersenyum.

Kris tidak pernah salah menikahi namja di hadapannya ini, sifat dan wajahnya benar benar membuat tenang dan senang.

Berwajah malaikat yang sukses membuat jantung Kris berdetak tidak normal.

Namja yang memberikan Kris malaikat kecil yang lucu dan sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuanya.

Dan Kris sangat mencintai keduanya.

#####

Suho terlihat panik membuat Kris yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya pun menoleh kearah Suho yang masuk ke kamar mereka dengan wajah panik.

"ada apa ?" tanya Kris sambil bangkit dari tidurnya Suho menatap Kris dengan wajah panik, Kris yang sesungguhnya tidak gampang panik jadi ikut panik saat melihat Suho panik.

"badan Sehunnie panas Kris, bukannya kita punya obat penurun panas ya, tapi dimana ya ? kau ingat tidak aku menyimpannya dimana ?" Kris bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati Suho yang sedang membuka laci samping meja nakas mereka.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan, jika sedang panik Suho memang senang mengabaikannya, Kris menghampiri lemari pakaian mereka dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K dan kembali menghampiri Suho.

"sayang, kau mencari ini." Suho menoleh dan tersenyum, menghampiri Kris dan mengecup sekilas pipi Kris walau harus berjinjit, "istirahat lah, besok kau harus bekerja." Ucap Suho sambil berjalan menjauh menuju kamar Sehun yang berada di samping kamarnya.

Suho memasuki kamar Sehun, meringis melihat anak laki lakinya tidur dengan gelisah.

Suho tahu jika sedang sakit seperti ini Sehun tidak akan tidur dengan pulas, salah dirinya juga hanya memakaikan Sehun kemeja tanpa memakaikan jaket tebal mengingat mereka pergi hingga malam hari.

"Mommy."

"sstt… Mommy disini Hunnie, Hunnie minum obat dulu ne besok baru kita kedokter."

"Thehun ingin di peluk Mommy."

"Minum obat dulu." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya yang berat, Sehun demam dengan hidung yang mancung memerah.

Suho yang selalu panik menghadapi Sehun yang sedang sakit pun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mommy kepala Thehun thakit." Ringis Sehun sambil memegang kepalanya membuat Suho memijat pelan kepala Sehun.

"bagian mana yang sakit Hunnie ?"

"disini Mommy." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk pelipis Sehun, Suho menyingkirkan poni Sehun yang telah basah oleh keringat lalu memijat pelan kepala Sehun yang sedang panas tinggi.

"Hunnie sayang Mommy ?" Sehun menanggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Suho, "kalau begitu, Hunnie minum obat ini dulu ne… Mommy tidak bisa melihat Sehunnie kesakitan seperti ini, Mommy menyayangi Sehun." Sehun mengerjap matanya lalu tersenyum.

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menganggukan kepalanya, Suho langsung mengambil obat penurun demam dan meminumkannya pada Sehun yang langsung tersenyum, Suho memberikan air putih lalu menidurkan Sehun dan menyelimuti sebatas dada.

Kris yang baru memasuki kamar Sehun pun kembali tersenyum melihat adegan ibu dan anak itu, ugh Kris jadi merindukan ibunya di China.

"Mommy."

"Sehunnie, tidurlah… mommy disini menjaga Sehun." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mencoba memejamkan matanya, tangan hangat Suho mengelus ngelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut, membuat Sehun merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Suho.

"sayang." Suho menoleh dan menatap kaget Kris yang belum terlelap.

"kau belum tidur, besok kau ha –."

"ssst… bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kedua malaikat ku masih terjaga ?" Suho tersenyum saat Kris duduk di sebelah ranjang Sehun dengan bangku belajar Sehun.

"Sehun sudah minum obat dan kurasa ia sudah tidur."

"kalau begitu kau juga tidur." Suho menatap Sehun dengan penuh sayang, tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus rambut lembut Sehun.

"kau tidur disini, aku akan tidur di sofa itu.. kita jaga Sehun sampai ia bangun." Ucap Kris membuat Suho tersenyum, Suho menganggukan kepalanya membuat Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup kening Sehun yang masih demam lalu beralih mengecup kening Suho dan mengusak pelan rambut Suho.

"tidur besok kau harus bekerja." Kris tersenyum sambil merebahkan badan tinginya di sofa panjang yang tetap saja tidak menampung tubuh tingginya.

Suho langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun dan tangannya beralih jadi memeluk Sehun yang masih tertidur dengan sangat tidak tenang menurut Suho.

Terdengar ringisan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun membuat Suho yang sudah memejamkan matanya menjadi terbuka lagi dan menatap Sehun.

"eugh…" Suho kembali membuka matanya melihat Sehun menggeliat lalu memeluk Suho, Suho masih bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun yang panas walaupun sudah agak berkurang.

"Mommy disini Hunnie." Ucap Suho lembut membuat Sehun kembali tenang dalam tidurnya, Suho mengelus lembut punggung Sehun terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Sehun.

Suho sangat meruntuki kebodohannya kemarin, membiarkan Sehun bermain air di malam hari dan tidak memakaikan jaket tebal saat menuju rumahnya, jadilah Sehun demam seperti ini.

#####

"eugh.." suara leguhan Sehun yang baru bangun pun menghiasi kamar bernuansa birunya itu, Sehun menoleh kearah sampingnya tidak mendapati Suho yang semalam menemaninya tidur.

"Mommy… Hiks… Mommy." Suho yang sudah berada di depan kamar Sehun dengan bubur di tangannya pun langsung berlari menghampiri ranjang Sehun.

"sst… Mommy disini Hunnie."

"Mommi meninggalkan Thehun thendiri." Suho langsung memeluk erat Sehun yang menangis semakin kencang, mengelus punggung Sehun lembut berusaha meredakan tangis anaknya yang semakin kencang.

"apa kepala Sehunnie masih sakit ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Suho melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Sehun yang masih pucat.

"di bagian mana yang sakit sayang ?" tanya Suho membuat Sehun menyentuh keningnya, Suho langsung menyentuh kening Sehun dan tersenyum.

Panas tubuh Sehun tidak setinggi semalam, Suho bernafas lega.

"Sehunnie makan setelah itu kita kedokter ne."

"thileo Mommy." Tolak Sehun telak sambil beringsut memeluk Suho membuat Suho mengusap pelan punggung Sehun.

"Sehunnie tidak ingin sembuh ? Sehunnie ingin membuat mommy sedih ?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap manik mata Suho yang berkaca sedih menahan tangis.

"Thehun tidak ingin melihat Mommy menangith jadi jangan menangith." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap kedua mata Suho membuat Suho tersenyum.

"kalau begitu kita kedokter." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Suho memeluk Sehun erat.

#####

"jadi bagaimana hyung ?" tanya Suho pada dokter yang memeriksa Sehun, teman semasa kuliahnya kini sudah menjadi dokter anak sesuai dengan cita cita yang ia ceritakan dulu.

"Sehunnie hanya kelelahan, mungkin jadwal sekolah dan les les yang kalian berikan terlalu banyak." Suho mempoutkan bibir mendengar ucapan dokter bernama Minseok itu, Minseok menatap Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan boneka jerapah yang ia temukan di ruang periksanya.

"tapi aku sudah tidak memberikan les apapun pada Hunnie, hyung." Bela Suho membuat Minseok menatap Suho dengan tatapan bertanya membuat Suho menganggukan kepalanya, sesungguhnya tidak sepenuhnya berhenti sih.

Suho hanya mendaftarkan Sehun les yang Sehun inginkan, seperti les tari dan piano karena Sehun menginginkannya bukan paksaan dari Suho ataupun Kris.

"ini resep obat untuk Sehun, kalau 3 hari panasnya tidak kunjung hilang kau harus kembali kesini." Sehun yang mendengar ia harus kerumah sakit lagi pun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hunnie harus sembuh ne, lihat Mommy Sehun sedih melihat Sehun sakit." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya imut membuat Minseok mengusak pelan rambut Sehun.

"terimakasih Hyung." Minseok menganggukan kepalanya lalu memberikan boneka jerapah yang Sehun mainkan pada Sehun.

"untuk Thehun ?" Minseok menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun, Sehun tersenyum senang lalu berdiri pada kursi yang ia duduki dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok, Minseok yang mengerti maksud Sehun mendekatkan pipinya pada Sehun.

"telimakathih Doktel."

"sama sama Hunnie, cepat sembuh ne." Suho tersenyum lalu menggendong Sehun untuk segera menebus resep obat yang akan di minum Sehun.

#####

Suho menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk di depan televisi sambil menonton kartun pororo kesukaan Sehun.

Di tangannya terdapan boneka jerapah pemberian Minseok.

"Sehunnie, waktunya makan." Ucap Suho sambil duduk di samping Sehun dengan mangkuk di tangannya, Sehun melongok sedikit kearah mangkuk dan mendengus kesal ia tidak bisa melihat apa isi mangkuk itu.

"Thehun makan dengan apa mommy ?" tanya Sehun membuat Suho meledek dengan memasang pose tengah berfikir.

"coba tebak."

"ugh tidak jauh jauh dali bubul pathti." Ucap Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Suho yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan.

"kan Sehun masih sakit.. mommy buatkan bubur kacang merah." Sehun meringis melihat bubur itu lalu mendengus malas.

"mommy thehun tidak mau makan itu."

"lalu Sehun tidak mau sembuh ?"

"mommy, Thehun ingin sembuh… thehun lindu teman teman leth thehun." Ucap Sehun sambil merajuk membuat Suho terkekeh.

Ya seharusnya hari ini Sehun les tari tapi karena Sehun sakit, Suho melarang keras Sehun untuk berangkat walaupun Sehun memaksa.

"yasudah makan Sehun… setelah itu Sehun istirahat." Sehun menuruti semua perkataan Suho, memakan makanannya dan meminum obatnya tanpa adanya paksaan.

Malah Sehun terlihat menyukai sirup penurun panas yang di berikan Minseok.

"mommy thatu thendok lagi ya." Suho mendengus lalu menatap tajam Sehun yang sedang menjilat bibirnya merasakan sirup manis yang masih bersisa di bibirnya.

"ini obat Sehun bukan sirup minuman."

"tapi obat itu enak mommy."

"satu sendok setelah makan dan jangan membantah."

"kalau begitu Thehun mau makan lagi Mommy." Suho menatap malas Sehun dan membaca sekilas aturan pakai yang terpasang di botol obat, menambah satu takaran sendok tidak membuat Sehun overdosis kan ?

Sehun memekik senang saat Suho kembali menuang obat itu pada sendok takaran dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"sekarang Sehun tidur, ayo mommy temani." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan menerima uluran tangan Suho yang memintanya untuk menggendong Sehun.

#####

"eugh…" Sehun merasakan pergerakannya terbatasi, membuka matanya dengan paksa dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok Suho yang sedang memeluknya erat, senyuman terpancar jelas dari wajah Suho.

Sehun yakin ibunya ini tidak tertidur, karena terdengar sebuah gumaman dari bibir Suho membuat Sehun semakin yakin jika Suho tidak tertidur.

"Mommy." Mata Suho yang sedang terpejam langsung membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tersenyum.

"mommy membangunkanmu ?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, melihat jawaban Sehun, Suho kembali memeluk Sehun erat.

Sehun mengusak ngusak wajahnya pada dada Suho membuat Suho semakin memeluk erat Sehun.

"pelukan Mommy nyaman." Suho terkekeh dan mengusap lembut punggung Sehun.

"mommy ingin Sehun segera sembuh… Mommy sedih lihat Sehun sakit seperti ini."

" Thehun tidak ingin Mommy menangis…" Suho mengelus lembut punggung Sehun yang tertidur dengan tenang.

#####

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, hari ini ia sudah mulai masuk sekolah walaupun Suho sangat melarang keras, pasalnya Sehun belum sembuh total tapi tetap memaksa untuk berangkat sekolah dengan alasan merindukan teman temanya.

Sehun merengek dan menangis sukses membuat Suho yang tidak bisa melihat Sehun menangis pun mengiyakan permintaan putra kecilnya itu.

"Sehunnie." Sehun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja berkulit Tan tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan menghampirinya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sehunnie belum pulang ?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya samar sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat namja berkulit Tan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Jongie kenapa belum pulang ?" Tanya balik Sehun pada namja kecil itu membuat namja kecil itu bergumam kecil.

"umma sedang ada meeting jadi ia menjemputku agak terlambat." Jelas Jongin membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, ibu Jongin menjemput terlambat karena ada alasan tapi kenapa ibunya tidak memberi kabar kalau ia menjemput agak terlambat ? Sehun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tin… Tin… Tin…

Jongin dan Sehun menoleh kearah mobil yang berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat namja yang berada di dalam mobil itu mendesah pelan lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Jongie."

"umma, Jongie ingin menemani Sehunnie menunggu jemputannya." Ucap Jongin pada sang ibu membuat namja itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap malas Jongin.

"baiklah, umma tunggu di dalam mobil ne." ucap namja itu sambil memasuki mobilnya dan Jongin kembali duduk di posisinya samping Sehun.

"kenapa tidak langthung pulang ?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang langsung menoleh dengan wajah cemberut.

"aku ingin menemani Sehunnie tidak boleh ya ?" ucap Jongin dengan wajah murung membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"bukan begitu, thudah jangan menangith… kau boleh menemani Thehun disini." Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum senang, lalu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Sehun, Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya heran menatap wajah Jongin dan kelingkingnya secara bergantian.

"kita berteman." Ucap Jongin membuat Sehun langsung menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Jongin, Jongin tersenyum melihat itu.

Sehun jadi ingat saat ia berjanji pada ibunya dengan cara yang sama.

Tin… Tin… Tin…

"Mommy."

"Hunnie."

"Suho Hyung."

"eh ?" Suho menoleh kearah namja yang keluar dari mobil dengan rambut hitamnya terkekeh pelan lalu menatap dengan tatapan seperti lama tidak bertemu.

"astaga… Baekkie, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri membuat Suho terkekeh.

"kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"aku selalu baik baik saja, apa kau benar benar menikah dengan Park Dobi itu ?" Baekhyun merengut kesal mendengar Suho meledeknya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah dua musuh yang sangat membenci satu sama lain entah apa alasannya tapi suatu ketika Suho pernah mengatakan bahwa batasan antara benci dan Cinta itu tipis jadilah kini Baekhyun sekarang, menikah dengan musuhnya semasa kuliah dulu.

"ckck, kau menyebalkan Hyung."

"Mommy."

"Umma."

Baekhyun dan Suho langsung terhenti dari acara Reuni mendadak mereka dan kompak menoleh kebawah mendapati Sehun dan Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"ayo kita pulang umma aku lapar."

"kita pulang Mommy."

Rengekan keduanya terdengar sama di telinga Suho dan Baekhyun.

"baiklaah, Hyung aku duluan." Suho langsung melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya pelan.

#####

"tadi aku bertemu Baekhyun." Ucap Suho pada Kris, kini mereka sedang makan malam bersama, Kris memang selalu menyempatkan makan malam bersama dirumah bersama kedua malaikat hatinya.

"benarkah ?" Suho menganggukan kepalanya menjawab kekagetan Kris.

"dan Baekhyun benar benar menikah dengan Park Chanyeol." Jelas Suho lagi membuat Kris nyaris tersedak daging yang sedang ia Kunyah, ia sangat tahu betul bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat kuliah dulu.

Suho menatap Sehun yang sedang memakan roti berisi selai kacang dengan pelan.

"jinjja ?"

"aku pun baru dapat kabar itu saat membawa Sehun kerumah sakit tempat Minseok hyung bekerja, ia di undang dan ia memberitahuku bahwa mereka mencari keberadaan kita." Kris terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Suho.

Sehun yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya bermain main dengan selai kacang yang berada di hadapannya.

"astaga Hunnie." Suho membulatkan matanya horror melihat Sehun yang sedang bermain main dengan selai kacangnya.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Suho hanya bisa berjengkit kaget dan menatap Suho dengan tatapan ingin menangis.

Suho beringsut bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Sehun yang mulai terisak pelan.

"maafkan mommy." Ucap Suho sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun, Suho mengelus mengelus punggung Sehun lembut.

"Mommy menyelamkan."

"habis Hunnie nakal, itu makanan tidak boleh dibuat main seperti itu." Cerocos Suho membuat Sehun menatap Kris yang sejak tadi terdiam melihat adegan ibu dan anak itu.

"daddy." Rengek Sehun pada Kris membuat Kris menghela nafasnya pelan dan mulai mengerti maksud Sehun jika sudah merajuk padanya.

"Mommy, jangan memarahi Sehun ne." ucap Kris dengan nada lembut membuat Suho terkekeh.

"baiklaah, maafkan mommy ne tapi Sehun jangan melakukan itu lagi." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas pelukan Suho, Sehun membuat 'Love Sign' dengan kedua tangannya dan menunjukannya pada Kris, Kris terkekeh melihat Sehun.

#####

Sehun memainkan batu di bawah kakinya, ini kedua kalinya Suho terlambat menjemput Sehun.

Sehun mendengus kesal, kini ia harus menunggu sendiri karena Jongin sudah pulang lebih dulu karena ingin menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit.

Sehun berdoa dalam hati semoga nenek Jongin baik baik saja.

Tin… Tin… Tin…

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Suho yang keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah yang berantakan.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat menghampiri Suho.

"Hunnie tunggu sana, Mommy akan kesana." Ucap Suho yang sama sekali tidak di dengar Sehun, Sehun memengang perutnya dan Suho tahu maksud itu.

Mata Suho membulat saat melihat Sehun berjalan menghampirinya tanpa menoleh kekiri dan kanan, Suho melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh membuat Suho berlari mendorong Sehun untuk menjauh.

'Braaak'

'Bruuk'

Sehun meringis pelan melihat tubuh Suho tergeletak dengan darah keluar dari kepalanya, Sehun terdiam dengan mata berkaca dadanya sesak dan airmatanya semakin meronta ingin keluar.

"Mommy~" Sehun memanggil lirih Suho yang sudah tergeletak dengan darah, banyak orang yang mengerubungi tubuh Suho membuat Sehun semakin terdiam dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir begitu saja.

Kaki kecil Sehun melangkah mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Mommy."

Seorang namja menghampiri Sehun dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun.

"ibumu akan baik baik saja."

Sehun masih terdiam dengan nafas tersengal, airmata sudah membanjiri seluruh wajahnya.

"kau yakin ibumu akan baik baik saja kan ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya menjawab namja itu, namja itu menghela nafanya pelan.

"ayo ikut ahjussi, kita bawa ibumu kerumah sakit." Ucap namja itu sambil membawa Sehun dan Suho yang tergeletak.

Namja itu mendudukan Sehun di samping kursi kemudi dengan menutup mata Sehun.

Namja itu menyadari Sehun terlalu kecil untuk mendapati keadaan ibunya yang sangat mengenaskan seperti itu.

"siapa namamu ?"

"Thehun."

"Sehun ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya membuat namja itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Sehun kau harus menjadi namja yang kuat, kau yakin bahwa ibumu akan baik baik saja kan ?" Sehun kembali menganggukan kepalanya, airmatanya kembali turun dengan deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Mommy."

"ahjussi yakin Mommy Sehun akan baik baik saja, jadi berjanji pada ahjussi Sehun tidak boleh menangis." Sehun terdiam menatap namja itu ia teringat akan janjinya pada Suho untuk menjadi namja yang kuat dan tidak menangis.

"_Sehun laki laki yang kuat jadi tidak boleh menangis lagi." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil menahan tangisnya._

"_janji ?" ucap Suho sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya kearah Sehun, Sehun menganggukan dan menautkan keliking nya dengan kelingking Suho._

"_janji Mommy." _

Sehun kembali menangkup wajahnya, dadanya semakin sesak mengingat itu semua dan airmatanya kembali mengalir membuat sungai kecil pada pipi putihnya.

Namja itu menghela nafas pelan lalu mengelus punggung Sehun yang semakin terisak.

"Mommy." Namja itu menatap Sehun miris yang selalu bergumam Mommy.

"mengemudilah dengan cepat." Teriak namja itu pada seseorang yang mengemudi di mobil yang akan membawa Suho dan Sehun kerumah sakit.

#####

"Hunnie."

"daddy."

Kris langsung menyejajarkan tubuhnya pada Sehun yang terduduk dengan airmata yang masih membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Mommy."

"sstt.. tenanglah Hunnie." Ucap Kris sambil mengelus punggung Sehun lembut, Sehun kembali menangis di pelukan Kris.

"kalau ayah Sehun sudah datang kami pamit pulang." Ucap salah seorang namja baik hati yang tadi menyelamatkan Suho dan Sehun.

Kris bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan mata terimakasi, membungkuk sebentar dan dibalas oleh mereka.

"Sehunnie jangan menangis ya, ahjussi yakin Mommy Hunnie akan baik baik saja." Ucap namja itu membuat Sehun semakin menundukan kepalanya dan kembali menangis dengan terisak.

"kami pulang dulu."

"sekali lagi terimakasi."

"Sehunnie." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan namja itu tersenyum lalu Sehun membalas lambaian tangan namja itu dengan wajah yang cemberut.

Kris duduk dibangku depan kamar Suho melakukan operasi kecil entahlah, Kris tidak mengerti kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi di keluarga bahagianya, Kris menatap sedih Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Kris bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun benar benar Shock, dari petugas yang menelpon Kris tadi, Sehun hanya menangis dengan menggumamkan kata 'Mommy' dan parahnya Sehun hanya mengingat nomor ponsel Suho dan nomor kantor Kris.

Dan beruntunglah pemuda yang tadi membawa Suho kerumah sakit bisa membujuk Sehun untuk memberitahu nomor 'Daddy' Sehun alhasil Kris berhasil di hubungi walau terkesan terlambat.

"Mommy." Kris menoleh kearah Sehun yang semakin menangis kencang, mata tajam Sehun berubah bengkak dan memerah membuat Kris meringis kecil.

Kemana Sehun kecilnya yang cerewet dan manja ?

"Sehunnie." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap manic kelam Kris, Kris menghela nafasnya pelan melihat manic Sehun, Kris benar benar bisa merasakan Sehun benar benar merasakan sedih yang sangat mendalam kini.

"ingat akan janji mu pada Mommy ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya membuat satu airmata turun mengikuti gerakan kepala Sehun.

"kenapa Sehun menangis ? Sehun ingin melihat Mommy marah karena Sehun tidak menepati janji Sehun ?" ucap Kris membuat Sehun kecil terdiam, matanya mengerjap lucu membuat Kris tersenyum kecil.

Sehun mengusap kasar matanya menghela nafas keras lalu tersenyum kearah Kris.

"Thehun beljanji tidak akan menangith lagi Dad." Kris ikut tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan rambut Sehun yang basah oleh keringatnya.

'Cklek'

Kepala Kris langsung menoleh saat seorang dokter keluar dengan wajah muram membuat Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar Tuan Wu ?" Tanya sang dokter pada Kris, Sehun meremat jari Kris berharap Kris tidak pergi meninggalkannya, Kris yang mengerti maksud Sehun pun tersenyum hangat pada Sehun.

"daddy hanya pergi sebentar dan Daddy janji akan segera kembali." Ucap Kris membuat Sehun perlahan lahan melepaskan genggamannya dan Kris mengusak pelan rambut Sehun lalu menyusul dokter yang sudah memasuki ruangannya.

Sehun menatap datar pintu rumah sakit yang menjulang tinggi di sampingnya, melompat kecil lalu menghampiri pintu itu, berjinjit dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai kenop pintu yang terlalu tinggi untuknya.

'Cklek'

"Eh." Sang perawat yang membuka pintu setengah tersentak melihat Sehun yang menatap dengan tatapan miris, matanya yang bengkak dan hidung nya memerah karena sedari tadi ia hanya menangis dan mengumamkan kata 'Mommy'

"kau ingin bertemu dengan ibumu ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya membuat sang perawat menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun.

"siapa namamu anak manis ?"

"Thehun."

"Sehun, Mommy Sehun sedang tertidur jadi Sehun hanya boleh duduk di bangku itu dan jangan membangunkan Mommy." Sehun menatap ranjang Suho yang serba putih, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya setuju dan tersenyum.

"apa Mommy akan thegela bangun ahjumma ?" Tanya Sehun membuat sang perawat terdiam dan menatap manic kelam Sehun, tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam disana.

"Mommy Sehun akan segera bangun." Jawab sang perawat optimis memberikan motivasi agar Sehun tidak putus asa, sang perawat mendudukan Sehun pada bangku samping ranjang Suho.

Senyum Sehun menggembang melihat Suho yang sedang tertidur, pikir Sehun.

Perban yang melilit kepalanya dan segala alat dokter yang menempel pada tubuh Suho.

Sehun mengerak gerakan kakinya senang membayangkan Suho yang membuka matanya dan mengajaknya bermain lagi.

Sang perawat menatap miris Sehun yang tersenyum, menghela nafasnya pelan lalu meninggalkan ruangan Suho yang serba putih itu.

#####

"sudah tidak ada harapan lagi." Kris terdiam menatap dokter dengan segala penjelasannya, Kris menundukan kepalanya dan mengepal tangannya kuat.

Dadanya sesak, sangat sesak.

"bisa kah kau membantuku ? anak ku hanya dekat dengan ibunya selama ini dan kau tahu kejiwaannya akan terguncang saat tahu bahwa orang yang selama ini dekat dengan nya pergi meninggalkannya."

"Tuan kami sudah berusaha keras untuk itu tapi benturan di kepalanya benar benar fatal."

"jadi kau tidak bisa membantuku ?"

"aku sudah memasang beberapa alat untuk mengechek keadaannya, jika selama pemasangan pada tubuh istri anda, istri anda tidak mengalami kemajuan kalian harus merelakannya.. jika tidak itu sangat menyiksa dirinya tuan." Kris menundukan kepalanya dan menerima semua keputusan dokter yang menangani istrinya itu.

######

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat, tapi Suho tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak lelah menemui Suho dan menceritakan segala kegiatan yang ia lakukan seharian penuh.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk menengok ibunya.

Tentu saja di angguki dengan cepat oleh Baekhyun yang memang telah menjadi sahabat Suho.

"Hyung, anakmu benar benar serupa denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Suho yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Mommy, ini Jongin namja berkulit Tan yang tampak cantik di mataku." Ucap Sehun berdiri di bangku samping ranjang Suho, membuat Jongin bersembunyi malu di belakang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun terkekeh.

Baekhyun menatap miris Sehun yang masih terus tersenyum menceritakan segala kejadian dan apa saja yang ia lakukan hari ini.

Sehun masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapati kenyataan menyedihkan ini.

"umma gendong." Baekhyun menoleh kebawah mendapati Jongin yang merentangakan tangannya meminta gendong pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggendong Jongin untuk mendekat kearah Suho.

"annyeong, aku Park Jongin teman Sehun namja tampan tapi cadel." Ucap Jongin dan langsung menelusupkan wajahnya yang memerah ke dada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

Sehun yang mendengar itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, mengapa harus ada cadelnya ?

Sehun masih menceritakan kisahnya hari ini di bantu Jongin membuat mereka tertawa bersama tapi di mata Baekhyun senyuman Sehun adalah senyuman yang di paksakan, kilat mata Sehun masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam dan Baekhyun mengerti itu.

#####

"Hunnie." Sehun yang sedang duduk di bangku samping ranjang Suho pun menoleh kearah Kris.

"Daddy."

"kau belum mengganti bajumu ?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kris menyejajarkan tubuhnya lalu mengelus lembut surai hitam Sehun.

"aku ingin Mommy yang menggantikannya." Kris tersenyum miris menatap Sehun yang menatap Suho dengan berkaca.

"Dad, apa Mommy akan bangun thecepatnya ? aku melindukan Mommy." Ucap Sehun membuat Kris menundukan kepalanya.

"Hunnie dengarkan daddy." Sehun menoleh kearah Kris dan menatap mata Kris yang berkaca.

"Sehun menyayangi Mommy kan ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sehun tidak ingin melihat Mommy sakit kan ?" Sehun kembali menganggukan kepalanya dan dadanya mulai sesak, tidak bisa membayangkan melihat Suho yang sedang kesakitan.

"Sehun tidak ingin melihat Mommy menangis kan ?" Sehun kembali menanggukan kepalanya membuat satu butir air mata turun melewati pipi mulus Sehun.

Kris yang melihat itu menghirup nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Mengusap lembut air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Sehun harus merelakan Mommy pergi." Ucap Kris akhirnya membuat Sehun terdiam dengan air mata yang semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk matanya, sedikit mengerti maksud perkataan Kris membuat Sehun terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir melewati kedua pipinya.

Kris langsung menundukan kepalanya tak kuat menahan sesak pada dadanya, airmatanya meronta ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mommy."

Tubuh Kris menengang saat mendengar suara lirih Sehun yang terdengar sesegukkan di telinganya.

Kris mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Suho yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Sudah lima hari Suho tidak menujukan perubahan membuat sang dokter menyarankan Kris untuk melepas Suho karena dengan keadan seperti ini akan menyiksa Suho.

"Thehun menyayangi Mommy thungguh, Thehun tidak ingin melihat Mommy kethakitan, Thehun tidak ingin melihat Mommy berthedih, Thehun merelakan Mommy pergi dan Maaf Thehun tidak bitha menepati janji Thehun untuk tidak menangith."

TTTTIIIIITTTT…..

Sehun langsung jatuh tertelungkup dengan wajah menelusup di ceruk leher Suho, menyesap kecil wangi Suho yang sebentar lagi tidak akan di lihatnya.

Mata Kris menangkap tubuh Sehun yang bergetar menangis dengan hebatnya membuat Kris menundukan kepalanya.

"Suho aku mencintaimu."ucap Kris lirih dan bisa di pastikan hanya dirinya yang mendengar gumaman hatinya ini.

"Mommy, Thehun menyayangimu." Ucap Sehun sebelum Kris mengangkat Sehun dan memeluk erat tubuh anaknya yang masih menangis dengan sesegukan.

Para dokter yang mendengar alarm dari kamar Suho pun langsung memasuki kamar itu dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang berada di tangan mereka.

Sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya samar menatap Kris yang masih memeluk Sehun yang masih menangis dengan terisak.

Terlihat sebuah bayangan putih yang tersenyum kearah Kris dan Sehun.

'aku pun menyayangi kalian'

END ~

Holla Hwa muncul dengan ff Oneshoot yang entah lah, angs atau tidak tapi menurut Hwa ini angs karena Hwa ngetiknya sambil nangis Bombay di kamar kaya orang gila.

Kenapa KrisHo padahal Hwa HunKai Hard Shipper because *ceilah KrisHo itu udah kaya Eomma Appa EXO jadilah pairing ini menjadi cast ternistakan saya.

Okeh No SIDER, No Bash.

Paipai ^^

_Hwa_


End file.
